tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Ofuchi Clan
The Ofuchi Clan is a family who originated from Ryuugumi in the Second Age. By the Third Age, two different lines existed: the Yamatian line descended from the evil Taro Ofuchi whose descendants became Emperors of Yamato, and the Remonian line descended from the heroic Nobuhiro Ofuchi, later known as Hiro Redeemer, whose descendants formed the Akai Tora. History Second Age Ofuchi Usurpation The origin of the Ofuchi clan remains unknown. What is known is that the clan came to live in Ryuugumi, an island province of the Kingdom of Grandbell, in the Second Age. Taro Ofuchi, who had studied shamanic magic with help from the lich Drishnek, managed to worm his way to the court of the Emperor of the Ryuugumi people who resided in the province capital of Edo. Taro eventually murdered the Emperor and, with help from Drishnek, seized the throne for himself. He cast a spell of Divine Wind over the island, preventing anyone from the outside world attempting to dethrone him by force. These events became known as the Ofuchi Usurpation. Taro's apprentice Hiroshi Hayabusa managed to break out of the black shaman's dark power and stole Krystallopyr Taro's magic sword of unknown origin, before fleeing from Edo. Taro sent several bounty hunters and agents after Hiroshi while also plotting to take over the mind of King Derek and thus seize the most powerful province in the kingdom of Grandbell for himself and his unholy allies. However, despite recovering Krystallopyr with help from his agent Megumi Nakamura whom he then murdered magically to demoralize Hiroshi and the fallen samurai's allies who were known as the Fellowship of Miletos, the Black Shaman's ambitions were eventually thwarted by the very same fellowship which managed to infiltrate Ofuchi's tower, Taro was killed in the clash, and Divine Wind stopped blocking the island province from the rest of Grandbell. However, the damage had already been done as Taro had successfully murdered King Derek with his unholy magic from afar, thus leaving Grandbell in a state of disarray and potential future civil war between the rulers of the kingdom's various provinces who each thought they had a claim to the throne the childless king had left behind. A Clan Divided Due to the dishonour brought upon the Ofuchi Clan by the actions of Taro Ofuchi during the Ofuchi Usurpation, future members of the clan from the line of Taro's nephew Nobuhiro Ofuchi refused to use the Ofuchi name and began calling themselves Redeemers instead. The Redeemer line hoped to one day reclaim their clan name by doing something suitably heroic and honourable which would then redeem the clan's name and purify it from the taint originally caused by Taro's treachery. However, despite valiant attempts at trying to stabilize Grandbell in the civil war that followed, the Redeemers felt they had failed when the civil war and the greater Arawn Losstarot War ended in the Explosion which reshaped the Land of the Living and ended the Second Age. Having failed tp prevent the catastrophe, the Redeemers continued using their chosen name as they had not redeemed themselves from Taro's legacy yet. In the aftermath of the Explosion which had killed the majority of leading figures, surviving people of Grandbell began ethnic cleansings in the provinces, placing the blame of the catastrophe on the likes of Scuns who had participated in the civil war and Ryuugumi from whom Taro Ofuchi had originated. Most of the persecuted Ryuugumi, including members of the Ofuchi Clan who had refused to abandon their family name, got onboard ships and sailed away from Grandbell, finding a new homeland on a new archipelago, the shattered remains of what had once been Miletos, and renamed it Yamato at the dawn of the Third Age. The Redeemers, however, chose to stay behind in Grandbell which slowly turned into Remon, believing that their second chance at redemption would come some day. Third Age Distreyd Era Emperor Dethroned The bloodline of Taro Ofuchi settled into Yamato and, using the sorcerous magic they had taken from Taro's library before its destruction, eventually managed to rise in power among the clans, becoming Emperors with several daimyos supporting them, among them the Hyuga Clan. Embittered by the treatment the Ryuugumi had faced in Grandbell, the Ofuchi in Yamato came to believe that Taro Ofuchi had been right all along and Nobuhiro Ofuchi and the Redeemer line's search for redemption had been misguided. Many of the Ryuugumi, who became known as Yamatians, opposed the idea of Taro Ofuchi having been a hero, however, so the Ofuchi Emperors chose to keep their opinions to themselves and focused on strengthening their power base over the following centuries. Despite this, they believed in keeping people in line through strength and intimidation, and this strategy made them many enemies over the years, most notably the Hyuga who began plotting in the shadows to one day crush the Ofuchi and take over the Yamato Empire. It wasn't until the reign of Emperor Takeshi Ofuchi, however, that Yamatians began showing unrest, especially when the Emperor's hiring of the Scun translator Hageoyaji d'Arioc caused a bloody Chaos Dwarf revolt in Kusomachi. While Takeshi opened shrines to honour Taro whose path he wanted to follow and wished to conquer the remaining resisting islands in the archipelago with help of a shard of Krystallopyr so his empire could finally be whole, he failed to take the Hyuga's scheming into account. It wasn't until the First Battle of Kageshima that the Emperor realized that the Hyuga, led by Shogun Masamori Hyuga, had gained allies from many disgruntled samurai and daimyos over several years until putting their plans for a coup in motion to end Takeshi's reign. The Emperor dueled the Shogun and ultimately lost his life, and the Hyuga took over the throne, turning the empire into a shogunate in all but name. The Hyuga systematically hunted down and killed all of the late Emperor's relatives they could get their hands on during the Unification of Yamato so they could ensure that no challenger would ever emerge from the Ofuchi to thwart the Hyuga's plans for world domination. Despite a very effective purge, a younger sister of the Emperor managed to flee to safety and eventually gave birth to a baby boy, Sasuke Ofuchi, the last surviving male heir of the Ofuchi in Yamato. A Name Redeemed The Redeemer line lived in Northern Remon and founded the Akai Tora or Red Tigers, a group of samurai who managed to survive ethnic cleansings and worked hard to try to keep order in a land ruled by the mostly ineffective Provisional Government of Remonton. The Tora, commanded by daimyo Kazuya Redeemer, fought against the invading forces of the Yamato Empire and the Clergy of Mardük during the Yamatian Invasion but eventually had to retreat due to the Plague of Nightmares which the Shogun's ally, High Cleric Distreyd Thanadar XII, cast over the lands the Empire's forces were invading. The Akai Tora continued fighting a guerrilla war against the Yamatian occupation with few successes, but everything changed when they, like everyone else in Remon, received a mysterious, magical vision from Tes Pellaria in which the spirit of King Agarwaen gave a box to a paladin he called Marcus Sarillius and who carried the blood of kings in his veins. Realizing that such a piece of news, strange though it was, could help rally the different races of Remon together and unite into a strong enough force to drive out the Yamatians, the Akai Tora rushed to join Marcus's forces before the Yamatians crushed the would-be king first. Kazuya participated in the Battle of Drithenspire just in time to provide assistance to Marcus's Fellowship of Tes Pellaria. They managed to defeat the Yamatians who fled the field of battle to regroup. Kazuya and the Tigers swore themselves to Marcus who accepted them into his ranks. The Redeemer was a valuable ally, offering Marcus military counsel. Kazuya got to witness the forming of the Grand Alliance and a Maar Sulais cavalry led by the Prince-in-exile Kagetsu II joining Marcus's ranks before his demise at the hands of the Yamatian admiral Yousei Kaizoku during the Battle of Folsworth Woods. With Kazuya dead and his only loyal relative being his daughter Miyuki Ofuchi who the traditional samurai could never follow due to her being a woman, the Red Tigers disbanded. Some chose to stay with Marcus, others joined Kagetsu II, and the rest betrayed their allies and sought the forces of the Yamatians instead. Miyuki pledged herself to the Alliance's cause, believing she might be able to succeed where her father had failed: do something truly heroic to finally redeem their clan name. During the First Battle of Remonton, Miyuki confronted her treacherous brother Hideyoshi Ofuchi who had sided with Yamato and had plans to finish what Emperor Takeshi had begun and actually unleash the powers of the Krystallopyr shards. Miyiki, together with Marcus's advisor Leon Alcibiates, slew Hideyoshi and ended his schemes once and for all. Thanks to Miyuki, the Alliance had been saved, and she finally took back the Ofuchi name as she had successfully helped Marcus liberate Remon from Yamato and thus fulfilled her ancestor Nobuhiro Ofuchi's dying wish. When the Alliance left to liberate Maar Sul from the Yamato Empire next, Miyuki accompanied Leon's party to the Isle of Yggdrasil where she witnessed the sacrifice of Geraud Aurelac to plant the Silverbranch Tree which would cleanse the Landpoison of Yamato which the dark god Mardük had caused. After the adventure at the isle, Leon and Miyuki's bond deepened, and they got married. The Cataclysm put an end to the Great War between the Alliance and Yamato, and Miyuki retreated with Leon to the safety of Maar Sul where they became the regents of the kingdom until the late Kagetsu II's son Geraud Aurelac would come of age. Godslayer Era Dark Developments More info later. Family Tree }} See also *First Battle of Kageshima *First Battle of Remonton *Ofuchi Usurpation *Sonno-joi Ofuchi Category:Grandbell Category:Humans * Category:Remon Category:Second Age Category:Third Age Category:Yamato